GOLPES DE LA VIDA
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Mis padres se separaron cuando era niño, mi madre nos dejó a mi hermana y a mi con mi abuela, años después se acuerda de nosotros y nos lleva a vivir con un hombre malvado. Pff te contaría todo lo que me ha pasado, pero me demoraría años, mejor entra y lee esto. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y esta es mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**GOLPES DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mia._**

 _ **"Este fic participa en el reto Anual "Juguemos a ser Meyer" del foro Bite, blood and love."**_

* * *

Describiré mi vida como una enorme montaña rusa, hay momentos en los que me encuentro en la cima, pero lamentablemente bajo. Quizá dirás cosas como... "Así es la vida, momentos buenos y malos" o "La vida es así de embustera" pero después de todos estos años me di cuenta de algo... De ti depende quedarte en la cima y si bajas es por tu elección. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y esta es mi historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Nadie me quiere.**

Nací en un pequeño pueblo del Estado de Washington, en el año de 1992, nací con la ayuda de mi abuela paterna, Marie. Mi padre, Carlisle, trabajaba de maestro albañil y mi madre, Esme, no trabajaba. Según me contó mi abuela, era el niño mas mimado que ella hubiese conocido, hasta que llegó Victoria, mi hermanita, cuando apenas yo cumplía mis dos años de vida.

Cuando tenía tres años mis padres se separaron, aun estaba pequeño así que no sentí nada, bueno casi. Un año después de la separación, a mamá se le ocurrió la brillante idea de mudarnos a La Push, justamente a lado de la playa.

Era tan feliz viviendo junto a mi abuela, quien me compraba dulces y me consentía un montón, no se porque no trataba de la misma manera a Victoria, bueno después de todo es también su nieta ¿no?

Amaba cada tarde salir con la abuela y con Victoria a jugar a la orilla del mar, la abuela me advertía que no metiese mis dedos en los agujeros que hay en la arena, no entendía porque lo decía hasta que lo descubrí.

— ¡Ahhh! —Mi dedo dolía y con gran razón si había un animal que me mordía con sus manos*  
—Edward, cariño, no llores ahorita te alivio el dolor —Me dijo la abuela calmando mi llanto.  
—Echo te pacha pod tonto —Mi hermanita de tres años no paraba de reírse.  
—Niña, deja de reírte de tu hermano —La regañó la abuela —Ya te quisiera ver a ti con un cangrejo en el dedo.  
—Pedo abuedita...  
—Ahora no niña. Cariño, vamos a casa a sanarte ese dedo —Dijo tomándome en brazos mientras mi pequeña hermana venía sollozando detrás de nosotros.

* * *

—Hedmanito... —Sentí que me movieron el hombro mientras dormía.

—Mhm ¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté a Victoria.  
— ¿Te puedo hached una pdegunta?  
—Habla  
— ¿Como le hachech pada que mi abuedita te quieda? —Esa fue la primera vez que sentí algo extraño en el pecho.  
—A ti también te quiere hermana. —Le sonreí  
—No es chiedto, a mi no me diche cadiño —Dijo haciendo un puchero de lo mas conmovedor.  
—Victoria...  
— ¡A mi nadie me quiede! —Exclamó interrumpiéndome. —Mami Echme noch dejo aquí con da abuedita Madie, achí que no me quiede. Ademach no tenemoch papi... —Susurró lo ultimo.

Oh sí, se me olvidó decirles que mi querida madre, nótese el sarcasmo, apenas nos trajo a La Push, se marchó a nosedonde.

—Yo te quiero hermanita —Dije abrazándola.  
—Y yo a ti manito.  
Y esa fue la primera noche que dormí consolando a mi hermanita.

* * *

Comencé a asistir a una escuela que quedaba cerca de la casa de la abuela. Por mi edad, seis años, pasé directamente a 1er grado, ya saben, obviándome de ir al kínder y esas cosas. Victoria asistía al pre-kínder. Y la abuela se puso un comedor, así que mi hermanita y yo luego de la escuela íbamos al comedor de la abue y finalmente íbamos a casa.

—A que no me alcanzas. —Me retó Victoria, mientras corríamos a casa.  
Mi hermanita comenzó a hablar correctamente luego de que la abuela le dijo que parecía tonta hablando como bebé.  
— ¡Te alcanzaré pequeño ratón! —Dije siguiéndola.  
— ¡Jamás!

Al final la alcancé, fuimos recogiendo conchas el resto del camino pero nos llevamos una sorpresa al llegar a casa.

— ¡Mis niños! —Exclamó una señora con risos rojos, muy parecida a Victoria.  
— ¿Mami? —Preguntó mi hermanita.  
—Sí mi amor, soy yo. —Victoria apenas escuchó eso corrió a los brazos de Esme.  
—Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros —Dijo llorando.  
—Jamás mi niña. ¿Y tú? —Dijo viéndome — ¿No piensas abrazarme?  
—Tengo que hacer mis tareas —Dije mientras entraba a casa.

Como se atrevía a aparecer luego de que nos dejo a Victoria y a mi, abandonados como perros, creo que hasta hice mal la tarea por estar enojado. Mi abuela llegó después de un rato, y como supuse, se puso histérica.

— ¡Whoa! Hasta que a la señorita le dio el gusto de aparecer. —Dijo la abuela. Yo la escuchaba desde mi habitación.  
—Marie, por favor, ya vine y es lo que importa. —Se excusó Esme.  
—Claro, como digas —Dijo ignorándola.  
—Ja, ahora entiendo de quien aprendió Edward.  
— ¿De que hablas? ¿Dónde está mi nieto?  
—En su habitación, y lo que sucede es que cuando llegué no se emocionó ni nada.  
—O sea que tú esperabas que te recibiera con canción y todo —Dijo sarcástica la abuela. —Edward también tiene su corazón.  
—Es un niño —Dijo con simpleza.  
—Un niño que ha tenido que madurar hace dos años. —Susurró —Edward podrá tener seis pero créeme, ese niño muchas veces parece un adulto.  
—Sí claro —Dijo resoplando.  
—A final de cuentas ¿A que has venido?  
—Lógico, a llevarme a mis hijos.

Ahí fue cuando deje de escuchar solo se repetía en mi cabeza, que Esme nos llevaría.

* * *

— ¿No estás emocionado? —me preguntó Victoria, en voz baja, mientras cenábamos.  
— ¿Por qué lo estaría? —pregunté de mala gana, ella solamente se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí? —Le preguntó la abuela a Esme, a la vez que recogía los platos de la **mesa.**  
—No, me quedaré en casa de los padres de Aro, ya sabes, por Alice.

Aro es el "nuevo" esposo de Esme, o sea nuestro padrastro, y Alice es nuestra hermana. Según Esme todos viven en Phoenix, ya saben, como "La familia feliz".

—Sí claro —respondió la abuela.  
—Vendré por los niños el sábado a primera hora, así que los tienes listos.  
—Como sea.

Así pasó martes, miércoles, jueves... y viernes  
—Hijo, ven aquí —me llamó la abuela.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Quiero darte esto —dijo, dándome una pulsera tejida que decía "Siempre te amaré" —Jamás me olvides pequeño.  
—Abuela, vendré a visitarte —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Sea como sea pequeño, no te olvides que tienes una abuela que te ama. —me abrazó y fue el abrazo mas cálido que haya sentido.

Al siguiente día, Esme vino por nosotros, no hace falta decir que Victoria estaba feliz, yo era todo lo contrario. La abuela solo nos abrazó deseándonos lo mejor. Era la primera vez que la veía abrazar a Victoria.

— ¿Están felices por ir a casa? —Nos preguntó en el avión.  
— ¡Sí! —exclamó Victoria.  
— ¿Y tú, Edward? —No respondí —Edward...  
— ¿Que? —pregunté con indiferencia.  
— ¿Estas contento de ir a casa?  
— ¿A casa? Tú me sacaste de casa.  
—Hijo...  
—Ahora te acuerdas que soy tu hijo. —Susurré  
—Edward, lo hice por su bien.  
—Como sea —dije

El viaje duró alrededor de cinco horas. Cuando llegamos, un hombre de cabello y ojos negros nos esperaba en el aeropuerto.

— ¡Aro! —Exclamó Esme —Mira te presento a Victoria y a Edward.  
—Hola niños —Dijo con un tono de voz que era de temer.  
—Hola... —respondió mi hermana tímidamente.  
— ¿Tú no tienes lengua? —Me preguntó.  
—Déjalo —Le dijo Esme —Edward es un poco tímido.

Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a casa de Esme y Aro. Cuando llegamos a su casa nos recibió una mujer de color y de edad avanzada.

—Ya iba siendo hora —dijo en cuanto entramos —Alice no ha dejado de llorar.  
—Démela —le dijo Esme, recibiendo a la bebé que la señora le entregaba.  
—Me imagino que ellos son tus hijos —Esme asintió — ¿Quién de los dos es mi...  
—Rose —le interrumpió Esme —él no sabe nada.  
—Oh.  
—Bien niños, ella es Alice, su hermana menor.  
— ¡Es preciosa! —dijo Victoria dando saltitos.  
— ¿En donde dormiré? —Pregunté.  
—Que maleducado —dijo Aro —Ven, sígueme —Me dirigió a una pequeña habitación con una cama. —Aquí dormirás con tu hermana.

Me acosté en la cama, esperando despertar y que esto sea solo una pesadilla.

* * *

*Nótese que las expresiones son de niños.


	2. Chapter 2

**GOLPES DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **"Este fic participa en el reto Anual "Juguemos a ser Meyer" del foro Bite, blood and love."**_

 **CAPITULO 2. COMPLICACIONES**

Había sido la peor semana de mi vida. Prácticamente pasaba encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Victoria. No estaba dispuesto a salir a ese infierno al cual llamaban casa.

A la mañana siguiente del día en que llegamos, Esme salió a trabajar –vendía empanadas afuera de un hospital –llevándose consigo a Alice y a Victoria, quien quiso acompañarla. Yo me quedé arreglando nuestra "habitación", si es que se le puede llamar así a un lugar que solamente tenía un catre y una **caja** para guardar nuestra poca ropa.

Me encontraba doblando una camiseta cuando se escuchó un golpe. Salí preocupado a ver que sucedía, pero en la sala solo estaban Aro y un señor alto y moreno. A ese hombre se lo veía enojado, así que me escondí tras la pared esperando que no me vieran.

─Te juro, Aro, que si mis hombres lo llegan a encontrar, ese idiota no sale con vida.

─Dudo que lo encuentren. –Dijo Aro. –Si a ese malnacido de Demetri parece como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

─Confía, amigo, veras como lo encuentran. Nadie se le escapa a Caius Vulturi, y menos cuando le han hecho perder millones en mercancía. –Dijo muy confiado el moreno.

─Ojalá lo encuentren, Marco, porque si no lo encuentran, tu cabeza será la que ruede.

Caminé sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Al menos ahí me sentía a salvo.

Al siguiente día, lunes, me desperté creyendo que Esme nos había matriculado a Victoria y a mí en alguna escuela, pero tratándose de mi preocupada madre no esperaba menos que esto. Estábamos desayunando cuando Victoria sacó a relucir el tema.

─ ¿Cómo se llama la escuelita, mami? –Preguntó la inocente.

─ ¿Escuelita?

─Sí, ya sabes, para que mi hermanito y yo estudiemos.

─Pues… no había pensado en eso. –Dijo sin un rastro de preocupación. –Además, estoy segura que aprenderán mejor aquí que en una escuela.

─Entonces ¿No iremos? –Victoria tenía el labio tembloroso.

─Nop, mejor te enseño a hacer algunas cosas y me ayudas.

Eso fue suficiente, me levanté y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación. Salía para lo necesario, pero de ahí pasaba todo el día encerrado, extrañando cada vez más a mi abuela Marie.

Hoy de nuevo era domingo, como dije al principio, había pasado una semana desde que nos trajeron a este infierno. No hubo un solo día en que no escuchara gritos de Esme, ya que cuando Aro llegaba borracho, este la golpeaba hasta que se cansaba.

Salí por un baso de agua y sin querer escuché una conversación de Esme con Aro.

─ ¡Te dije que te salieras de eso! –le reclamaba Esme.

─Y yo te dije que no podía. –Aro trataba de mantener la calma.

─Por tu culpa ahora estamos metidos en esto. –Esme no dejaba de llorar.

─No es mi culpa que Demetri se haya suicidado y ahora Caius quiera vengarse con Marco y conmigo.

─ ¿Ahora que haremos? –Preguntó Esme.

─Bueno…Podemos llevar a Edward con Carlisle y a Victoria con Irina. Mientras que tú te irás donde tu madre a Oregón.

─ ¿Por qué separarnos? –Preguntó Esme.

─Es más seguro. Si nos vamos todos juntos, sospecharán.

─Tienes razón, pero ¿Y tú? –Esme estaba muy angustiada y yo no entendía nada.

─Yo me iré con Marco a México. Cuando todo se haya calmado te buscaré. –Esme solo asintió. –Hoy mismo saldrás a La Push a dejar al niño con Marie y apenas lo dejes llamas a Carlisle para que lo recoja.

─ ¿Por qué no lo llevo directamente donde Carlisle? –Preguntó Esme.

─Porque de seguro Carlisle te hará preguntas. A Victoria si la llevas hasta la casa de Irina, pero antes llámala.

La cabeza me daba vueltas ¿Quién era Irina? ¿Y Carlisle? Lo único bueno era que vería a mi abuela Marie.

Esme se pasó toda la tarde haciendo llamadas, para cuando el reloj dio las 4pm nos dijo a Victoria y a mí que cambiáramos de ropa, así lo hicimos, y salimos.

Esta vez disfruté el vuelo, pues esperaba con ansias llegar y ver a mi abuela. Al llegar, era casi media noche así que abracé a mi abuela y caí rendido en mi cama.

Esperaba levantarme y ver a Victoria es su cama, pero no estaba. Me cepillé los dientes y fui a la cocina a ver a mi abuela.

─ ¿Dormiste bien? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Sí, abuelita, extrañaba mi cama. –Le dije.

─Me alegro, y yo extrañaba tus travesuras. –Dijo pellizcándome la mejilla.

─Abue ¿Dónde está Victoria? –Le pregunté.

─Se fue con Esme después de que te dormiste. –Entonces recordé algo.

─Abue ¿Quién es Irina? –Ella me miró un tanto preocupada.

─ ¿No sabes quien es? ¿En serio?

─Pues no… No se quien es.

─Ehmm verás… Irina es tu hermana mayor. –Dijo entregándome un plato con hotcakes.

─Tengo una hermana mayor –Susurré –Creí que solo éramos Victoria y yo.

─Verás hijo, tú tienes tres hermanos mayores que tú. Esme y Carlisle se fugaron cuando tenían trece y quince años, respectivamente, eran unos niños jugando a ser adultos. Ellos tuvieron a Irina a la edad de catorce y dieciséis. Irina ahora tiene veinticuatro y es rubia como Carlisle pero con los ojos marrones como Esme.

─ ¡Whoa! ¿Y mis otros hermanos? –Pregunté asombrado.

─De ahí siguen los mellizos Sam y Rosalie, ellos tienen catorce y viven en Oregón con tu otra abuela.

─ ¿Y como son ellos? ¿Y donde vive Irina?

─Una por una, amor. Sam es idéntico a la madre de Esme, tiene la piel morena y el cabello de un color negro azabache y sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello. Rose es su polo opuesto, se parece a mi por lo tanto es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello rubio y sus ojos son de un raro color violeta.

─ ¿Cómo los tuyos? –Pregunté.

─Parecidos, amor, los míos son azules con pintas violetas pero los de Rose son cien por ciento violetas. En cuanto a donde vive Irina… tengo entendido que vive en Vancouver y allí trabaja de mesera en un restaurante.

─Ahh…Entonces he tenido hermanos y no sabía. –Me reí junto a mi abuela, hasta que escuchamos abrirse la puerta.

Entonces apareció un hombre rubio, muy alto y con la piel pálida como el papel. Lo sorprendente fue que, apenas me vio, me abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

─Hijo, te he extrañado tanto. –Me dijo al oído.


	3. Chapter 3

**GOLPES DE LA VIDA**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

 _ **"Este fic participa en el reto Anual "Juguemos a ser Meyer" del foro Bite, blood and love."**_

 **CAPITULO 3. PAPÁ**

—Hijo, te he extrañado tanto. —Me dijo al oído.

Tenía pocos recuerdos acerca de la apariencia de mi padre; pero sin duda este hombre rubio era aquel que me hacía dormir recostado en su fuerte brazo.

—Carlisle, hijo, deja que el pequeño lo asimile ¿sí? —Le pidió la abuela —Mientras tanto ven a la cocina, necesito charlar contigo. Edward ve a tu habitación y recoge tus cosas.

Vi como la abuela y papá se dirigían a la cocina, como yo tenía todas mis cosas recogidas no hizo falta ir a mi habitación, así que fui a escuchar tras la puerta de la cocina.

—¿De que querías hablarme? —Preguntó papá.

—De todo y de nada, hijo, cuéntame ¿Como has estado?

—Mal, mamá, no he dormido desde que Esme se llevó a mis pequeños. Yo... ni siquiera he podido venir a verlos por esa absurda orden de alejamiento que me puso.

—Carlisle, tu sabes que esta es tu casa, podías venir cuando quisieras.

—Una vez lo intenté —Rió con desgana —No se como se enteró Esme, pero cuando venia por la entrada de la reserva me detuvo la policía y me encerraron una semana.

— ¡Oh, hijo! yo no sabia nada...

—Gracias a un amable policía, que recién había llegado al pueblo, salí sin pagar nada, el oficial Swan fue muy bueno conmigo, mientras estaba en prisión me llevó alimentos y unas cuantas prendas de vestir.

—Fue muy noble de su parte. —Dijo la abuela. Yo aun no entendía nada.

—Sí. Y por cierto gracias por enviarme fotos de mis hijos. Se que he sido mal padre por no luchar por ellos.

—Hijo no digas eso, toda la culpa la ha tenido Esme.

—No, madre, mira como tengo a mis hijos. Todos viviendo en un sitio diferente. Ni siquiera he tenido contacto con Irina.

—Mi niño, escucha, si Irina, Sam y Rosalie no están contigo es también por culpa de Esme. Ella los envió a Oregon cuando eran pequeños; según porque allá habían mejores oportunidades de estudio. Sí claro, y míralos ahora, creo que cuanto mucho han llegado a tercer año de primaria. No te eches la culpa que tú querías que se quedaran contigo pero la bruja de Esme intervino.

—Pero yo podía detenerlos. —Susurró papá.

—Amor mio, lo hecho está hecho, ya veras como pronto tus hijos estarán contigo.

—Eso espero mamá. ¿Y Victoria? ¿Por qué no la dejaron conmigo?

—No lo se, tenía entendido que todos debían separarse, creo que Aro está metido en negocios turbios.

—Como siempre.

Luego de esa conversación, que no entendí, mi abuela me llamó y fui a la cocina con mi mochila en el hombro.

—Adiós, mamá. —Se despidió papá.

—Adiós, mi niño. —Sonaba raro que se refirieran así ante ese hombre grande.

—Chau, abuela. —Me despedí.

—Chau, mi amor, te amo.

Salimos de la casa de la playa y afuera había una camioneta roja. Me ubiqué en el **asiento** del copiloto y papá en el del conductor, arrancó la camioneta y nos fuimos de la reserva.

—¿Donde viviremos, papá? —Le pregunté.

—En Port Angeles, hijo.

 **Victoria POV**

Mami me llevó a una casa muy pequeña, tocó la puerta y salió una mujer alta y rubia con grandes ojos marrones. Estaba vestida con una pequeña falda purpura y una blusa que parecía la piel de un tigre. Se le veía el ombligo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Que haces aquí? —Preguntó esa mujer, no entendía por qué le decía mamá a mi mami.

—¿Podemos pasar? —Preguntó mami.

—Claro, solo deja sacar a mi visita, y disculpen el desorden.

Entró a otro cuarto y pasados veinte minutos salió acompañada de dos hombres y otra mujer, todos acomodándose la ropa. Se fueron y la mujer rubia se sentó frente a nosotras.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Irina, necesito que te quedes con Victoria.

—Así que ella es mi pequeña hermana —dijo para sí —mamá ¿Estás segura? Mira que mi forma de vivir no es la mejor.

—No te preocupes, yo me conformo con que coma.

—Bueno, pero yo no voy a dejar de traer a mis amigos.

—No te preocupes igual algún rato ella sabrá que es lo que hacen, solo procura que coma y cuídala.

—Está bien mamá. Y otra cosa, solo tengo una habitación.

—Acomódala por ahí. —Dijo mamá poniéndose de pie — Okay yo me voy, adiós.

Y sin mas, se fue dejándome con aquella mujer rara.

 **Narrador POV**

Irina vio como su madre se iba y luego posó sus ojos en aquella pequeña pelirroja que la miraba curiosamente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Dijo Victoria con sus ojitos brillantes.

—Ve al refri, ahí hay cosas, come lo que quieras.

Victoria se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la cocina. Mientras Irina cogió su móvil y llamó a su amigo Laurent.

—Hola, gatita. —Contestó Laurent.

—Tengo un regalo de cuatro años para ti. —Le dijo Irina.

—Que amable eres, Irina. En agradecimiento te llevaré tres sobres de la buena blanca. Y dime ¿Podré hacer lo que sea con mi regalo?

—Claro, la niña es tuya. Siempre y cuando duerma aquí.

—Me parece bien, Irina. En diez minutos estaré en tu casa, prepáramela.

—Como digas.

Y así terminó la llamada que marcaría por siempre la vida de la inocente Victoria.


End file.
